


Think of her

by Peachengineer



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: All the 7 birds are mentioned in here, Angst, Bittersweet, Introspection, It’s not detailed though, Kinda, Minor Character Death, Multi, Post-Episode: e067-069 Story and Song Parts 1-3, Train of Thought, its gentle angst, on the account that it’s Magnus thinking about julia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachengineer/pseuds/Peachengineer
Summary: Magnus thinks about Julia, and how she affects the way he sees his friends after story and song.
Relationships: Julia Burnsides/Magnus Burnsides
Kudos: 5





	Think of her

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, here’s another internal thought kinda work. 
> 
> I just,, think about Magnus and Julia a lot. He loved her so much, we know so little about their relationship. So here’s a short little thing about it. Kinda sad but thats just the nature of how Julia related cannon things go y’know?
> 
> No beta, mostly written at 11 pm on my phone, lemme know if there’s any mistakes!

Magnus doesn't talk about Julia often. He doesn’t really know why though, he trusts his friends to listen respectfully. Because they’ve grown, they understand what its like to love and loose now. They’ll understand. But still, more often than not, he keeps his words about her close to his heart.

He'll talk about her when he’s asked of course, but he never brings her up unprompted. She will always be part of him, and he doesn't need to draw attention to it. 

He has done his grieving and he's living his life. He has all of his memories back and he is spending his time training dogs. He’s with his family again, Lucretia and Taako are able to exist in the same building together, sometimes even the same room if Taako’s in a good mood. Good days come more and more often. Things are wonderful. 

But sometimes he’s hit with such deep sadness that his family never got to meet her, his best friends never got to know her. Her memory lives on through legends of the rebellion and his own personal stories. 

Sometimes he'll watch Lup get so enthusiastic about something, her hands waving and the passion in her voice. The fire in her eyes is so much like Julia's. He’ll hear Lup talk about a kid she saved on the job, the kid not even part of the job, she just had to run to help while Barry and Kravitz handle the actual mission. Julia was like that too, never any hesitation to do what’s right.

He sees Davenport lead so effortlessly. His authority never questioned because he has real relationships with his crew. The respect is hard earned and mutual, gained through a willingness to get dirty with his crew. Captain never hesitated to offer himself up when he was needed. He put himself in dangerous situations, just as they all did, to continue their race with the hunger. And thinks of Julia, leading while fighting arm in arm with the fellow towns people, staying right beside them, taking the same hits. When battles were done she’d tend to the wounded herself, making sure anyone that could be saved was saved and making sure that the people they lost were laid to rest properly.

He'll watch Merle dance with his kids, care free and jolly, unabashedly himself. He watches Merle make mistakes as a father but ultimately do his best to connect. He sees Julia, she never tried to be anything she wasn't. When she wanted to dance, she did, when she wanted to cause a ruckus, she did. She had no fear in being herself, wouldn’t let anyone stop her. She loved kids too, on quiet nights, when the air was warm and the sun was closer to rising than setting, and they were gearing up for another rough day, Julia would whisper her dreams to be a mother. Magnus would hold her close, and they’d allow themselves to dream.

Magnus will watch Barry dance with Lup, holding her close and watching her like she hung the sun, moon, and stars. They’ll share secret looks and move together so seamlessly, so deeply in love. And he sees Julia the night of their wedding, under the gazebo holding him close, her face illuminated by the gentle lanterns hung around and the fireflies going about their business just feet away. He hears her whispered promises of a better life now that the governor has run, his tail between his legs.

He sits with Lucretia as she methodically goes over the plans for Neverwinter, Goldcliff, Refuge, and every town in between. She carefully and dutifully makes sure every number is perfectly in order and everyone is doing their job. No box left unchecked, no job left half assed. And he sees Julia, standing over the table at 2 in the morning carefully putting hidden messages in the papers shes going to help sell in the morning. Sending out orders to those already involved and pleas to nearby towns to help. He sees her speak in sideways looks and hand gestures to send messages right under the governor’s nose.

He wakes up to Taako moving about in his kitchen, making his favorite meal from Tusun and already feeding his dogs. He gets seated at the table, a swarm of dogs moving around him, excitedly wishing him good morning. His breakfast is set in front of him with a confident grin, a “Happy birthday, big boy”, and a slap to the shoulder. Magnus laughs heartily and lifts the food to his mouth when he flashes back to waking up to a very similar smell years ago. When Julia was clearly confused but doing her damn best to recreate a meal a drunken Magnus only half remembered and described with ingredients she had never heard of before and wasn’t sure really existed. He cried that morning while he ate, unsure of how he got so lucky to have her. He cried this morning too, whether that be because of the meal or the memory, he's not completely sure. He’s glad Taako doesn’t ask, he’s also glad Taako gives him a strong hug before he heads out.

Maybe that's why he fell in love with her. Maybe Julia filled a family sized hole Magnus had when he was confused, maybe he latched on to a home he didn’t recognize and she filled some hole in his heart he didn’t know he had. But that’s a disservice to her. Julia is also so much more than all that. She was so unique, so special. Julia didn’t fill a hole in Magnus’s heart made by his friends, she carved her own spot right in the center where they all overlapped. 

He doesn’t talk about her often. But shes in everything he does. Every choice he makes and every interaction he has with his family. He never feels pressured to talk about her, but shes always on his mind. He knows his family would love her just as much as he does. And that’s enough for him.

He doesn't feel strange not talking about her. They’ll meet her eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment, kudos, whatever <3.


End file.
